


Simon I Am Going To Change Your Fate And Penis

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Bromance, Character Death, M/M, Necrophilia, Penises, Please Kill Me, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Love, Unrequited Love, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Violent Sex, big penis, please dont call the police on the authors, this was jessicas idea not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: -Simon stands by Markus’ side despite others not agreeing with Markus“No killing, we can’t take any human lives” (Josh)“Our cause is more important than the lives of two guards (North)“What do you want, markus?” (Simon)-Dying scene, Simon says “don’t leave me” (connor tricks)-When Markus gets injured and simon doesn’t leave him-GAVE MARKUS HIS HEART-When Markus got shot and simon went to attack the police, Simon died-Hugging scene-Simon injured legs
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Simon I Am Going To Change Your Fate And Penis

**Author's Note:**

> jessica is the co-author please don't blame me for scarring you

The sounds of the gunfire were deafening, Markus’ ears were ringing as he leaned against the wall. Simon sprinted towards him, lowering his gun and standing next to him.

“We’ll never make it to the camp! There’s too many!” Simon yelled, panicked.

“We have to keep going, for Jericho.” Markus studied the area around him, ready to call back or give orders to groups of androids. North's group went running in the background. He was ready to turn and attack the watchtower when he heard a shot, and then Simon’s body fell to the ground.

“Simon!” Markus called, and in his hurry nearly ran into the middle of the battlefield, but paused. Simon was still, and for mere moments he assumed him dead. But he was breathing. Alive. Playing dead. He had to think quickly...

Markus took a quick look at Simon who was unconsciously leaning against the wall. Covered in blue blood, Simon groaned and surreptitiously watched the panicking Markus. Markus pondered whether to use the five androids to distract the tower in order to rescue Simon. But he couldn’t, the cost was much too high….

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, as he passed the dying dude.

Simon’s eyebrows creased a little, then he relaxed as he watched Markus flee. Farther and farther away from him, his heart cracked and the liquid CUMleaked out slowly. 

By the time Markus looked back, Simon was dead. :(

Markus rushed forward and tightly hugged Simon, he buried his dick head on his shoulder, sniffing his scent 

**TOMFOOLERY**

8=====D

c==3

u====D

Simon’s penis expanded, like one does when they die. Markus saw the opportunity and took it. With the watchtower shot down, he ran back to Simon’s lifeless corpse and pulled off his pants. And then markus put his fat, juicy, thick, red, throbbing, veiny, silky steel dick up simons butt 

“Oh, Simon,” Markus moaned, closing his eyes. “I’m so large. Simon, Simon,” he chanted, “I love you~”

I am going into you HARD, do you feel my fabulous penis, I raised it since it was young

North cried in the background because she couldn’t please Markus like Simon could. Markus fucked Simon for a very long time, hot sexy long time, and it didn’t feel any different because Simon was an android so like it didn’t feel like he was dead.

Markus realizes Simon loves him when he dies and sees Simon defend him in front of Josh

He kisses North and sees Simon out of the corner of his eye and is like “No, my heart belongs to him!”

Markus: “I am so stupid, why did I not notice his fat cock and love before, why was I so blind, why didn’t I realize that Simon is the best person in the whole entire world!” 

Markus’ machinery object penetrated the very metallic inner place of Simon. Markus swung his head up high as he moaned, his AI tongue ferociously lapping up his sweet innards of cum and robo-shit (robots still shit trust me). 

Simon’s mechanic auto dead memo said “yes Markus, have my robo ass” 

They fervently did 9000 rounds. 

To be continued…. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
